Along with the high speed constant development of Chinese economic construction and the progress of mining machinery and elevator technology, mining elevator, as a product developed from the combination of mining lifter and elevator, has been introduced as a new user-friendly lifting apparatus into mine lifting systems. A mining elevator is a new mine lifting apparatus which is developed on the basis of conventional traction elevator and winch cage, by introducing elevator technology into mine lifting systems, employs a special steel cable as the guide rail, and transports persons and goods between the underground and the ground circularly. The mining elevator has significantly improved lifting efficiency, but the requirements for safe and reliability are much higher. At present, an elevator usually employs a rigid guide rail in close contact with a guide shoe to ensure the clearance between the ground sill and the landing door meets the requirement (30 mm) specified in the safety standard for elevators. However, in the harsh environment in a mine, the guide rail may incline, distort, tilt, or locally bulge, resulting in potential risks, for example, the elevator car is stuck in the rail; in addition, the strength of shaft wall and the construction conditions can not be satisfied. Therefore, a steel cable with higher rigidity is used as a flexible guide rail, so that appropriate safety distance can be provided between the elevator car and the landing platform; thus, a carrying device is required to connect the elevator car to the landing platform, to meet the safety standard for elevators. The existing carrying devices used in mine lifting system, such as cage seat, bridle, cradle, and cage supporter, etc., don't meet the requirement for multi-platform connection and are not suitable for multi-platform connection of a mining elevator with a flexible guide rail.